


Harvest Moon

by sylviijr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviijr/pseuds/sylviijr
Summary: SasuSaku. Non-Massacre. For the past 11 years, Sakura was positive Sasuke wrote her off as a love interest. Until one fateful night, Team Seven stumbled upon a full moon. (Ratings will vary to M)





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1/ Intro

A rather sleepy Sakura looked outside the vast window of her office. Instantly, she became jealous of the passerby's, as it was the ideal day outside. The sun was completely out as there wasn't a grey cloud pinned in the clear sky. She felt the warmth of a sun ray land on her too fair of skin.

Lately, the days have felt rather dull and lengthened without Naruto and Sasuke pestering her sides. The two nin were both keeping busy with their own tedious tasks and missions, as was she.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a short sigh as she looked at team seven's infamous photo on her desk. Her slim fingers then carefully rested on top of the memorable photo's wooden frame. The medical ninja held Sasuke and Naruto extremely near to her. The three of them have gone through hellfire and surprisingly back. They went from being a clueless pack of genin to a trio of some of the most successful and proficient jōnin. The transformation was inordinate compared to the other teams, and the entire village took notice.

After the passing of their chūnin exams, each member of Team 7 was approved to train with a legendary sannin for three years. Sasuke and Naruto, unfortunately had to leave the enclosed village and train in precise, secretive locations. But luckily, Sakura had the opportunity to stay in Konoha for her continuous training. For three enduring years, Sakura felt as if she was missing an essential piece of her. Although surrounded by people that truly loved her, she ultimately felt alone without the the blonde and the raven haired boy by her side.

Seeing their faces after three entire years, felt like a vivid dream. The two boys, now young men, came back much taller, more masculine and untouchably strong. Easily, they were deemed two of the top shinobi in Konoha. However, that did not just apply to the two of her robust teammates. For the duration of those three years, Sakura underwent a strict regime of her own. The fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, accepted Sakura as her apprentice. In result of her apprenticeship, Sakura obtained the monstrous and vigorous strength of Konoha's only female Hokage. Being able to destroy an entire village in one critical punch, she was feared, but praised.

Besides her newfound strength, Sakura mastered her chakra reserves and succeeded the Byakugō seal. The nimble seal on her forehead was proof and reminder of the precise chakra control she mastered over the span of over a thousand days. The pink haired kunoichi was now known as the strongest medical ninja Konoha had to offer.

Sakura was not just another darling face, she was an entire force to be reckoned with.

Although all three teammates were excessively close, there was an unspeakable closeness between Sasuke and herself. There was always something about the delicate way he would call her name that set a fire inside her. Or maybe it was the way their skin would touch in such a comfortable and familiar manner that made her feel safe within his prolixity. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was absolutely certain of one thing;

She was most certainly and undeniably in love with him.

Sakura can recall every single day spent at the academy. The small pink haired girl followed Sasuke around like a lovesick teenager. And although Sasuke had quite the crowd, he never gave attention to any of the weeping girls, including Sakura. It wasn't until they were fortunately placed on the same team that Sakura got to really know who Sasuke really was. Behind the rigid and cool persona, stood a cautious and determined man who would fight to the death for his clan and comrades.

For seven years, the duo of three carried out various missions together. These missions ranked from child-like D rank mission to high profile S rank missions. Their days would consist of sleeping under the luminous stars, racing through the lush forest, and most importantly, carrying out and executing rule number four; Always put the mission first.

All while Sakura was in a deep trance that Sasuke unintentionally put her under.

The unfavorable day Sasuke was scheduled to leave Konoha for three entire years, was the day Sakura told herself she would tell him how she ultimately felt. The medic ninja couldn't bare let Sasuke go all those years without knowing her uttermost true feelings about him. And when the time came for his heavy-hearted departure and Sakura caught him off guard at the gates, her frame halted. In only a matter of seconds, her world shattered in a quiet manner. After she wholeheartedly confessed her infinite love to the raven haired boy, she received nothing but silence on his part.

What could have been the most perfect scenario played through her head in an endless loop. But that ungrateful loop came to a sudden hault, as it was bested and vanquished in the blink of an eye. Sakura felt her steamed tears form and hit the rises of her cheeks in a matter of seconds. Although he was the cause of these sudden tears, the red eyed wielder still wiped them away, as he always has.

"I'll see you soon, Sakura."

When a much older Sasuke came back, it was as if nothing had ever happened on that defeated day. He was not distant and he still did not shy away from being around the rose haired girl. It was as if that cruel, degrading moment never happened. The bond between the three students became even stronger. And the bond between Sasuke and Sakura progressed even deeper. Although his silence on that day gave her the response she needed to move on from her child-like love, she didn't dare to.

Either if it was trailing around Konoha's busy streets, walking through the Uchiha compound, or resorting to a tree branch, Sakura felt happiest when he was physically by her side. Any innocent touch or gesture, never ceased to make her feel still infatuated with him. However, she knew she shouldn't feel that certain way. Sakura knew she had to put those infatuating feelings aside, because he didn't reciprocate her warm feelings. Try as she might, it seemed impossible.. as it ultimately was impossible. It was a cruel world, but Sakura grew to not seem to mind, as she was unquestionably content with how things were.

Until Ino told her on that grim day;

"You can't keep going on like this Sakura. What are you going to do when he actually finds someone? We're 18 now, Uchihas are known to get married around this time."

Sakura couldn't sleep that night, nor the following. Ino's words cut deep, and were on a constant cruel loop. What actually would happen if Sasuke actually finds someone? The members of the daunting Uchiha Clan did prefer to marry and court within their own to keep their bloodline pure. Sasuke was turning 19 soon, perhaps the clan heads were selecting someone for him already?

Sakura felt numb at the thought. Her heart was heavy. Sleep wasn't in question that entire week, and the following month.

Slowly but surely, Sakura set aside the somber thoughts and continued to progress with life. She tried the best to her abilities to set her enamored feelings aside, but much to her disliking.. falling out of love wasn't that simple.

Constantly, she swore to herself that Sasuke wrote her off as an interest the moment he first met her. But that changed entirely the day the long awaited Tsukimi festival had come.

**3 months earlier**

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto called out Sasuke with a mouth full of heavy food. "You're late!"

Sasuke arrived in his casual wear, which somewhat took Sakura by surprise. The dark haired man was always keeping busy with the anbu and being assigned countless missions, which resulted in him fluctuating between both sets of attire. Seeing him in his casual wear made Sakura smile, assuring her that he was still human.

"I was busy, unlike some people." He scoffed. Thankfully, Naruto didn't hear him.

"Sakura." Sasuke's velvet like voice called out.

"Nice to see you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied with a beaming smile. "I'm glad you made it."

"N..Naruto-kun."

The three teammates looked behind them to the all too familiar, fragile voice. An always shy looking Hinata stood there, both arms on her clutch, wearing a ravishingly lavander colored Kimono. Sakura couldn't help but feel regret not wearing a kimono like Hinata and the majority of the woman celebrating tonight did so. However, Sakura didn't have time as she came straight from her prolonged hospital shift. She clutched on her dusty-rose colored fleece sweater, feeling underdressed and quite jealous of Hinata's hina doll appearance.

The four of them went about the lively and overcrowded festival. They happily looked at booths, festival games and endless food stalls. Naruto and Hinata were hand in hand as they took the lead, or rather, Naruto took the lead. They looked as happy as every newly engaged couple should look like. Sakura couldn't help but smile seeing the unlikely couple together.

Growing up, Naruto undoubtedly thought he truly loved Sakura. Confession after confession, Sakura would always reject any advances the blonde would slyly try. However, this only fueled a rivalry between the blonde and the cunning Uchiha. As Naruto grew older, he began to understand the complexities that was Sakura's feeling, and ultimately had to learn how to let go. The rejected jinchuriki did not take this as a loss, as he still most importantly had Sakura's undisputed friendship.

Over the last year, Naruto began to develop and understand newfound feelings for the Hyūga princess. After a retrieval mission for the long haired heiress, he ultimately realized he couldn't possibly imagine living without her.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out to her and handed her a half eaten tri-colored dango.

"Oh, thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The four friends sat at a near by bench. They talked amongst themselves about work, missions and life in a general sense. Sakura couldn't help but steal quick glances at Sasuke, as something about him seemed different, but she couldn't quite pin it. It wasn't until Sasuke caught her wandering emerald eyes with his own, that Sakura quickly steered her vision elsewhere.

"Have you picked out a date for the wedding, Hinata?" Sakura asked, rather quickly.

"Ah, well.. not yet," Hinata said with a small smile. "I was thinking in the spring."

"Ah, that would be wonderful," Sakura replied. "That is usually the season for weddings."

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little envious. Although she was nothing but ecstatic for her blonde best friend and the nothing but kind Hinata, she couldn't help but wonder if she'll ever have a wedding too. Weddings are everything to the woman of the leaf. From the engagement, to the actual wedding.. it's all a girl has ever dreamed about growing up. But Sakura was a realist now, and had made peace with her ever-growing situation.

"The moon viewing is about to start," Naruto said with excitement. "Lets go, Hinata." Naruto said as he took his fiance's small hand in his own.

"We'll catch up with you later, Sasuke, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out.

Naruto and Hinata disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Sakura and Sasuke by themselves. Sakura swallowed hard and clasped her hands together. Nervousness took over her senses at the unlikely picture. Although she was use to Sasuke's company, they have never been left alone for Tsukimi before. As it is said, the viewing of the full moon is to be enjoyed with your significant other. And in this case, there was no significant other for either one.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"We should go on that hill." Sasuke said as he pointed to the lonesome hill. She smiled and silently obliged as they both began to disperse from the still crowd and walk up the dispersed hill for a better view of the harvest moon. The two perched on top of the now conquered hill and began to face upwards to the direction of the glistening sky.

"Wow." She said lowly.

Sakura had never seen the moon this close. It almost felt as if someone had lassled the moon and pulled it forward for their viewing. The moon isn't always promised to be full on the night of Tsukimi, but it is said that the moon on the night of is at it's most brightest and it's most beautiful.

"Incredible. Isn't it Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a smile.

"Mm." He quietly agreed.

After a few minutes of viewing the gracious moon, Sasuke broke his trance and reached for something in his pocket. Sakura peeped from the corner of her prying eyes at his distracting doings. She noticed him pull out a pink anemone flower clip that she recalled looking at earlier from one of the street vendors.

"I saw you looking at it." He admitted.

A feeling of astonishment washed over her body at his kind, yet extremely unexpected actions. Although Sasuke was almost always warm to her, she couldn't recall a moment similar to this. They've shared food, water and other necessities, but she couldn't recall him ever giving her a gift this intimate.. especially in the middle of Tsukimi.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She let out.

"Here." He said and brought his coarse hand with the dainty clip up to her neat pink locks. Sakura couldn't help but blush furiously as he clipped the flower on her hair.

Surely this wasn't real.

She couldn't help but feel as if he placed her under one of his infamous genjutsus. But that also couldn't be real, because she was a master of disarming them. Sakura looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye yet again. She felt her heart pound faster as her mind began to overthink the situation. It's been 6 years since she confessed her deepest feelings to Sasuke. She couldn't help but think.. what would happen if she did it again, right now?

"Sasuke-kun, I... I need to tell you something." Sakura began to speak without thinking.

His black tousled locks fell perfectly around his face as he turned his head to look at Sakura's own. She hated how everything he did made him look so effortlessly beautiful. It made this so damn harder than it already is.

The breezing wind-flow felt as if it died down whilst the stars felt as if they hid away their gleam. Sakura felt the world stand still, once again, before she reluctantly began. She swallowed hard a second time.

"Sasuke-Kun, after all this time, I... I still feel the same way about you." She gave him a small chaste smile, but was unable to meet his eyes.

Sasuke didn't flinch at her words, or have any reaction whatsoever . He continued to look into her jaded eyes, and then suddenly switched his view back to the harvest moon once again.

Rejected. Again.

She felt her heart patter from the sudden embarrassment. The sweet high her body had from her bewildered emotions quickly turned into the type that made you feel as if you're reliving an embarrassing moment. And she was living it, yet again.

"Don't be silly, Sakura." Sasuke's words pierced her sharp.

Two times is enough, she thought. Nothing hurts more than heartbreak, even if taking the biggest blows of punches into thought. Nothing hurts more than being dismissed by the man you've loved for what seemed like ages now.

"I understand." Sakura said in a hushed voice.

A disheartened Sakura felt a familiar hand cup her cold cheek. And suddenly, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers.

It took a second for Sakura to process what was going on. Ultimately, she was being kissed; kissed by the man who she swore wrote her off less than a minute ago.

She was being kissed by Sasuke Uchiha.

And this was no genjutsu.

The kiss was chaste and quick, but to Sakura, it felt infinite. Questions regarding his swift act filled her already flustered mind. But the hundreds of questions ceased to stay there. She didn't know why he did it, but was glad he did. For this was a moment she had only dreamed about in the comfort of her mind.

Sasuke-Kun." She let out as her cheeks turned into a rosey tinge. Sasuke turned his head away from her, rather quickly.

"It's getting late. We should go."

Sasuke found her hand with his own and proceeded to rejoin the festival. Sakura took one last mental photo of the enlarged moon.

Not a word was said between the two for the remainder of the night.

...

It's been three months since they've kissed. It's also been three months since Sasuke has held a decent conversation with Sakura. She kept thinking that If she never confessed her feelings, yet again, this would have never happened. The team would probably still be training, drinking, eating and doing everything together like the tight knit team they once were.

"Ah, cha." Sakura sighed as she shook back to reality.

"I need to get over it." She slowly said to herself.

Rejection wasn't ideal, but Sakura was determined to let it go and focus on herself. So what if all her fellow classmates were all dating eachother? She would just train harder and focus on building her strength and perseverance. If a relationship is in store for her future, then so be it. But for now, she'll manage.

But yet, she couldn't help but think of how much she missed her raven haired friend. And what she really couldn't help but think, was why in the world did Sasuke do what he did?

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door jolted her out of her intrusive thoughts. Sakura shook her head out of the higher clouds and stood up.

"Ah, you may enter." She called.

Shizune came through the large metal doors, holding a mountain of scrolls.

"Tsunade is calling for you, Sakura."

"Ah yes, I'll be right there!" Sakura called out.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Shizune called out as she looked at the fogged window behind Sakura's desk.

"That's strange, I swear I just saw the sun out a second go."

Sakura quickly fixed the clump of papers on her desk into a neat pile. She glanced at her team's picture one more time before hurrying out.

It was going to be a long day, yet again.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

 

"Thanks for making time to train, Sasuke." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the half empty water canteen.

Konoha was pouring buckets of rain, which made perfect weather for stealth training. The two shinobi brothers were lying down with their tired backs against the grassy terrain. Tall, sparse trees shielded them from the sudden weather's downfall.

"How's the anbu? Is it everything you thought it would be?" A rather curious Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed at the mere mention of the anbu. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before giving his best friend an answer.

It's been about half a year since Sasuke was initiated into the elusive Black Ops organization. For the past six months, Sasuke had spent countless hours in enemy terrain, carrying opaque and deadly missions. Being in that organization was more strenuous than any jōnin-leveled task he was ever sent to carry out. Constantly going in stealth mode and carrying out deadly S-ranked missions seemed an easy enough task for Sasuke. However, it consumed almost his entire life.

"It's draining work. I've been training to be a squad leader."

Naruto grinned at his onyx eyed teammate, "Good for you, Sasuke!"

Naruto was asked countlessly to consider the ANBU as his next career choice. At first he vigorously accepted the new path, but Kakashi quickly interfered. Naruto was under strict training at the hokage's office, and Kakashi ruled for it to stay that way. In a matter of around four years, Naruto would be succeeding Kakashi Hatake as the 7th hokage. It was a lifelong goal he has envisioned since he was a child. Naruto respected his old sensei's wishes and continued to uphold his focus on priming himself to be hokage. And according to Sasuke, Naruto is too "soft" and "forgiving" to ever be apart of the Anbu.

"And your old man is really going to retire huh? Who's going to take his place as Police Force Captain?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted at Naruto's question, "Hell if I know."

Ever since both of the overly gifted Uchiha heirs joined the Anbu, there had been quite the trouble passing down the position of Police Force Captain. Fugaku extended his time as captain, and even put his retirement on hold, in order to buy a little more time. And that time revolved around him convincing either of his dignified sons to take over the succession. However, both heirs seemed to pass on the title and continued to focus on their current pursuit, the Anbu.

"My eyes are too useful at Anbu. My father is better off asking a high-ranking official to take over."

"Then how come you're at the Police Force headquarters sometimes?" Naruto asked.

"I try to help out my father at the headquarters when I have free time."

Naruto frowned, "You should do what you want to do, not what your entire family wants you to do."

Sasuke closed his eyes in annoyance from Naruto's comment, "I'm aware."

Silence grew between the two nin as they heard the rain began to land harder. Naruto tried to sit up, but suddenly felt an aching pain in his lower back, "Ah, you got my back pretty good Sasuke."

"Train harder to avoid a simple punch then."

"I wish Sakura-chan were here to fix this." Naruto said as he laid on his side in order to press his hand on the fresh bruise.

Sasuke almost flinched at the sound of her name. He suddenly envisioned her playful smile, her soft face, and the way she carried herself in such a warrior-like yet womanly manner. It's been months since he's truly reached out to her. Sakura was the only woman, besides his own mother, that he has allowed himself to get close to. And lately, things between the two have boiled over, much to Sasuke's annoyance. However, it was entirely his fault.

"She's been so busy at the hospital, and Grandma Tsunade has her wrapped around her finger at all times of the day. It's hard for all of us to have a gap in the day where we are all free from duties."

"It's called being an adult." Sasuke interrupted.

"Ah, you don't understand Sasuke. I don't feel complete if we're not all together."

Naruto, with a strange look on his face, turned his head to Sasuke, "Are you not telling me something, Sasuke?"

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked in a bitter tone.

"It's strange. It's only been convenient to hang out with one of you at a time."

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. Although it was true that he was purposely avoiding Sakura for his own reasons, he wouldn't dare tell Naruto. If that ever did happen, Naruto would raise absolute hell and tantalize Sasuke about the situation all day.

"You're overthinking." Sasuke blurted.

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe I am."

Naruto flinched as the pain in his back began to pulsate, "Hey, Sasuke, learn some medical jutsu, would ya?"

\---

The smell of a delicious aroma filled the traditional Uchiha kitchen. Itachi carefully set the plates on the table as Mikoto turned off the gas burner.

"Only 3 of us, Itachi, your father is at a clan meeting."

A freshly showered Sasuke stepped into the kitchen with a damp towel around his neck.

"Nice of you to join us, Sasuke, Itachi has been the only one keeping me company at dinner this entire week."

"I apologize, okaasan." Sasuke apologized to his mother as he kneeled in his usual spot on the tatami.

"I know you've been busy, son," Mikoto said with a gentle smile. "I'm glad you can join us."

Mikoto set the delicious looking tray of gyudon in the middle of the wooden table. Sasuke can feel himself salivate at the sight of the sweet onion and savory beef mixture. The past couple of weeks he relied on street food and packaged ramen as his usual meal. He could not recall the last time he had time to eat one of his mother's own home-cooked meals.

"Itadakimasu." They all thanked.

The three Uchihas ate in a comfortable silence. Sasuke was enjoying his mother's homemade meal far too much to make any type of small talk.

"How was your day, okaasan?" Itachi asked Mikoto as she poured him some hot tea.

"Ah, well, same as any other I suppose. I cleaned a bit, went to the market.. oh and I just went to the hospital to check on my back again. Oh, which reminds me-"

Sasuke avoided his mother's eyes. He had a feeling she was going to mention a certain pink haired medical ninja.

"-Sasuke, I saw Sakura today. She told me to tell you hello," Mikoto said with a smile as she poured Sasuke a cup of hot tea as well. "I find it quite funny how grown up you all are. I'd never thought Sakura would be prescribing me medicine someday."

Sasuke had little to no reaction to the mention of his teammate's name. He continued to quietly eat his gyudon and decided to keep any comments to himself.

"Sasuke, you have really occupied yourself with work, you should see Sakura once in a while. I'm sure she misses you very much." Mikoto stated to her youngest.

"I don't have time." Sasuke said bluntly as he swallowed his food.

Itachi frowned at his little brother's careless words but brushed it off, supposing that was Sasuke's cold demeanor for the day.

"Is your back better, okaasan?" Itachi asked as he set down his chopsticks.

"Ah yes, just a little bothersome, but the medication seems to be working." Mikoto said.

"I'm happy to hear that. I'll be sure to give Sakura our thanks." Itachi mentioned.

"Ah yes, please, perhaps brings her some sweets, she likes those sugar coated dumpings." Mikoto said with a soft smile. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably at the fact his own family knew Sakura so well.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said as he abruptly stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going, little brother?" Itachi called out. But no answer was given as Sasuke stormed off to the stairs.

"I'm worried, Itachi," Mikoto said as she watched her youngest son disappear from her view. "Your brother has been acting quite strange lately."

"I'm sure he will come around, he is most likely overwhelmed with his hectic schedule." Itachi said as he placed a hand on his mother's wrist.

"I really hope so."

\---

"Hinata is not coming?" Sakura called out to Naruto, who was looking through some of her old medical scrolls in her lighted hallway.

"She had some clan duties to take care of." He replied as he rolled up a scroll he just skimmed through.

"I can't believe you read all of this, Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sakura cautiously brushed her damp hair. The lonesome anemone flower on her dresser caught her eye. Sakura reached for it and put the flower clip in her dampened locks. She hasn't used it since Tsukimi, she might as well make some good use of it.

"Ready? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked through the half opened door.

"Ready." She said as she opened her bedroom door wide.

The two walked down towards the closest path that lead to the infamous Ichiraku. People greeted Naruto and Sakura as they passed by familiar shops throughout the city. However, the peaceful walk was interrupted by the inhumane noises Sakura's stomach began to make.

"I'm starving." Sakura admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding." Naruto snorted.

As the walk progressed, the two saw a crowd of Police Force members outside the Police Force building. It seemed as if they were laying out their ground plans for the day.

"Sasuke has been hanging around the Police Force lately. I wonder if he's there today." Naruto mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto," Sakura said in an uneasy voice. "With Anbu dispatching him almost every day, there's no way he'd have time."

As soon as the group dispersed, Sakura instantly regretted her choice of words. She saw a familiar looking face, as clear as glass. Sasuke was in the middle of the group, talking to one of the police force members. It seemed as if he hadn't seen the two walking towards him. His regular training attire assured them that he was not a full-fledged member, as of yet.

Sakura felt her heart drop. Her feet stalled for a second but then quickly continued to walk forward. It's been months since the last time she has seen the elusive Uchiha, let alone spend more than a minute in his presence. How badly she wanted to turn around and walk the other direction.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto said and frantically waved his arms.

"Naruto! They're probably doing something important."

Sakura said in a hushed voice.

Sasuke looked up to the mention of his name and saw his two teammates walking his direction. Naturally, his first glance was at Sakura, but then quickly averted her eyes. Sasuke excused himself from his current conversation and began to walk towards the two.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked with a scolding look on his face. But before he could say anything else, he noticed the clip on Sakura's silk-like hair. The pink haired nin noticed him looking as well and gave him a shy smile. Sasuke quickly looked away from her direction completely and turned himself fully to Naruto.

"We were actually about to go to lunch. Want to join us? It's been a while since we've all gone out together." Naruto said.

"I cant." Sasuke said and tightened the seal on his arm.

"Well alright, maybe next time." Naruto said and folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, maybe." Sasuke muttered. Without saying his departure, Sasuke quickly walked back inside the police force building. Sakura felt her emerald eyes unconsciously follow his every step. It was just like old times, when she should watch him walk away from her.

\---

"What's up with him lately?" Naruto asked. "He seemed fine yesterday."

Sakura frowned, "I don't know."

"Ah, this is just what I needed." Naruto said as he scarfed the remaining of his ramen.

As he slurped the last sediments of the flavorful soup, he saw Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was entwining the noodles with her chopsticks but has not taken one single bite. Naruto knew her like the back of his hand, and something was definitely not right.

"Is everything all right, Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked at her untouched bowl of ramen in front of her. About an hour ago she claimed she was starving and now her appetite wasn't present anymore.

"I just.. I'm just not that hungry." She said with a slight smile.

"That's not what you said earlier," Naruto said as he put his chopsticks down. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Ah," She let out with a smile. "it's not a big deal."

"I think it is." He countered.

Sakura shifted in her seat. She didn't want to get Naruto involved in her current complexities, but she knew she would feel better if she told someone. After all, Naruto was her best friend.

She sighed and rested her face in her small hand, "I've just been a little down.. regarding Sasuke-kun. He has time for you, but I've just been disregarded."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Sasuke-kun has been ignoring me, I know it," Sakura said in a low tone. "He hasn't respond to my calls, and hasn't tried to reach out to me."

"That bastard," Naruto said under his breath. "Did something happen, Sakura-Chan?"

A sheet of rose landed on Sakura's cheeks. She quickly averted Naruto's gaze.

"It's not my place to tell." She said and fidgeted with her hands under the table.

Naruto grew suspicious of those words. Something obviously did happen between his two teammates. And they were both keeping it from him. Although he felt left out, he respected her decision. Naruto always knew about Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke, but he never knew if she acted upon it or not.

"Sakura-chan, whatever happened, I'm sure it'll pass. We've gone through a lot. Sasuke knows better than to do something like this."

"Yeah." Sakura said with a faint smile.

Naruto knew that smile was a sham. If he learned anything about Sakura, it was that she was a master at disguising her real emotions in dire situations.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I promise you he'll come around."

"Thanks Naruto. I just.."

A sentimental Sakura tried to compose herself as her eyes began to gloss. Naruto quickly felt apprehensive about the issue as he saw it was clearly taking a number on Sakura. It was one thing to mess with Sakura-chan, but it was another thing to make her cry.

"I'm such an idiot." Sakura laughed to herself and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeves

"No you're not, Sakura-Chan, you're one of the strongest women I know, especially when you're mad."

Sakura smiled at his clever comment, "Can't really argue with you on that."

"Here." Naruto said as he pushed her ramen a little closer towards her.

"I guarantee you it'll be the best ramen you've ever had."

"Thanks, Naruto."

Konoha was quickly blanketed in darkness. The streets emerged empty as the post lights were beaming dim. After dinner, Naruto walked Sakura home, but didn't go straight to his apartment immediately after. He couldn't help but feel agitated at the situation that happened right in front of him. Everything that Sakura spilled during dinner had made sense. Sasuke was avoiding Sakura these past months, but not Naruto himself. Naruto clenched his fist, wanting to punch the _ Uchiha straight on the face. But ultimately, he decided to try a more affective approach.

Without thinking, Naruto marched his way down the Uchiha compound. It didn't matter if Sasuke was busy, or even asleep; he was going to talk some real sense into him.

"Bastard." Naruto huffed as he stepped inside the elusive Uchiha grounds.

The infamous home of the head Uchiha family was the first home on the left hand side. It was also the biggest in the district. Naruto quickly rushed inside the open gates that proudly hung the clan's daunting flag. Itachi was occupied sharpening a box of shuriken, when he saw Naruto step up the engawa towards him.

"Naruto." Itachi said.

"Ah, big brother." Naruto said with firmness in his voice.

"It's a little late. Is something wrong?" Itachi asked as he set his freshly sharpened shuriken down.

"I just need to talk with Sasuke." Naruto said. Itachi nodded at his response. Sasuke's strange behavior earlier this week registered into Itachi's head. The whole ordeal at dinner seemed out of line for Sasuke. Perhaps Naruto was going to talk to him about whatever was fogging the young Uchiha's mind.

"He should be inside."

Naruto nodded and spoke, "Thank you."

Naruto continued his way down the edging of the path. He turned two more corners around the house and stopped when he heard firm footsteps shuffling his way. Sasuke stood in his tracks with a look of agitation on his face.

"I heard your loud mouth from a mile away," Sasuke said. "What are you doing here this late?"

"We need to talk, Sasuke." Naruto said sternly.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" Sasuke countered.

"No."

Naruto sat down on the edge of the engawa. Sasuke shortly followed suit as he sat right down next to him.

"I had dinner with Sakura-Chan. She seemed really down."

Sasuke stood quiet.

"Did something happen between you two?" Naruto let out.

Somehow, Sasuke knew this pressurized lecture was coming. Weeks of constantly changing plans and seeming over-booked just to avoid Sakura had finally caught up to him. It was his own fault this was happening, and he knew. Sasuke ran a hand through his dark, tousled locks.

"I've been busy, Naruto." Sasuke then crossed his arms.

"Bullshit. You're not busy enough to train with me."

Silence overcame the two.

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked once again as he turned to face him, but Sasuke avoided his hard stare.

"It's none of your business."

The jinchuriki's eyes widened. He didn't want to pester him or interrogate Sasuke on what had happened between the two, but it felt good to know he was finally right about something. With jagged answers from both Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto can finally assume something definitely did happen between the two.

"I don't know what happened and I won't ask. But I'm telling you this now.. you're hurting Sakura-chan."

Sasuke stared down at the grass beneath him. Guilt over took his senses, as he unfortunately already knew this.

"I don't know after all these years, what went on or what goes on between you two, but we've been a team for almost a decade. Don't mess that up now."

Sasuke stood still and stood quiet. The bitter words he was about to rely stayed stored on the tip of his tongue. He remained silent, because he felt as if he had to hear his faults for once. And if anyone was going to tell him his own faults, it was going to be Naruto.

The night of the Tsukimi festival began to run through his mind. He remembered the warmth of Sakura's cherry stained lips on his own, and the smell of jasmine that radiated from her presence. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"I'll talk to her." Sasuke said.

Naruto gave him a huge grin and nodded. If Naruto were to be given any title in the world, it would be peacemaker.

"How about we all get drinks tomorrow? Let's just forget about all this." Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke sighed and put a forefinger to his temple. His pride was now relinquished. He suffered the ultimate consequence that came with friendship; compromise.

"Alright." He let out lowly.

"The Red Tavern, 9 Sharp!" Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke with a heavy hand on his back. Sasuke stayed quiet as Naruto got up on his feet.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said.

"Mm." Sasuke uttered.

Sasuke exhaled another deep breath outwards. Tonight, he'll have to think of an apology. An apology to soothe the ache he had caused Sakura for the past several months. Because he sure as hell knew that it definitely wasn't what it seemed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in awe with your kind responses! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Harvest Moon. This fic was originally posted on FF, but a lovely friend of mine suggested to upload it on this platform as well. I have over 19 chapters ready to upload, so please let me know if you enjoyed it. Thank you!


End file.
